


Raising the Stakes

by gr8escap



Series: Neighbors [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gambling, Gen, Insomnia, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: One-shot - Characters: Neighbors, TJ Hammond & Steve RogersGenFollows the friendship started in:  Liebesträume no. 3 in A flat





	

 

* * *

TJ wasn’t even through the intro to Debussy’s Clair de Lune when his phone lit up. “ _Cookies just came out of the oven. I didn’t know you were up_.”

TJ smiled. This was the second time he’d gotten an invite to join his upstairs neighbor since their introduction, where they’d agreed that if they were both up, they could pass the time together. Last time was quietly spent with a movie in the background while they ate homemade pizza. Tonight, cookies sounded good to TJ.

TJ put his clothes on and jogged up the stairs. The door opened before he got to it and his neighbor stood there in his own comfortable plaid pajama pants and a slouchy, burnout tee that hung loosely. TJ thought it made him look a little vulnerable. “Whatsup? Thanks for the invite. How’d you know I wanted cookies?”

“About that… how about a game of cards, cookies as stakes?”

“Well, that puts me at a disadvantage, I didn’t come bearing cookies. I was enticed to come _to the cookies_.” TJ said as he strolled into the apartment when Steve stepped aside. The place smelled spicy and sweet, rustic, and a little like autumn.

“I’ll stake you. I thought cards would be a good way to pass the time.”

“Wait, you’ve changed about a hundred things since I’ve been here last.” TJ wandered from the sofa to the windows, “You got rid of about half of everything and you shaved.”

“Work.” Steve said, rubbing his baby-smooth jaw, “I wasn’t inspired to draw or paint with all that _stuff_ closing in on me. I cleared out at least half the tables replaced them with this drafting table and chair.”

“I like it.”

“I have to admit, you inspired me. It was a bigger chore than I thought I wanted, but when it was done it felt so…” Steve took a bracing breath. “refreshing.”

“As it should be. You should feel that way in your home.” TJ’s fingers hovered an inch or more over the piece that was currently on the table. “Wow.”

“Thanks.” Steve smiled. “You can turn the light on if you want to take a closer look. I don’t know who I’m kidding with the lights off.”

“I think it’s a vain attempt to be ‘polite’ to the outside world, couched as an excuse that we ‘might’ go to sleep if we keep the room darkened. I do it too.”

Steve handed TJ the deck of cards, “you’re the one with the magic fingers. Shuffle and deal.”

“I think I should sample these cookies I’m playing for. I might be able to ante up with Oreos for all I know.”

TJ shuffled the cards as Steve laughed. Though Steve looked tired, the laugh softened the lines of his face, relaxed his posture.

“You know, you’re probably right. A sample isn’t too much to ask.”

“What’s your worst game?” TJ asked with a sly grin.

“What’s yours?” Steve countered.

“That’s not fair. I asked first – you’re bound to be more honest than me, you can’t be sure I wouldn’t pull something on you.”

“Would you do that to me TJ?” Steve chuckled, setting a plate piled high with cookies on the coffee table.

“You really trust me to tell the truth?” TJ paused his shuffling, leaning hard on his elbows on his knees.

“Well, I’ve been counting on it since you praised my French toast casserole and homemade pizza crust. You gonna start lyin’ now?” Steve’s knee nudged TJ’s as he sat next to him.

“I’ve never lied to you. I don’t think I can start now, I mean you’re _Captain America_ , people don’t _lie_ to Captain America.”

“People do lie to him, to me, often.” Steve said quietly, before clearing his throat. “Thanks for not being one of them.”

“Ok. List of things not to joke about – number one: Honesty.” TJ started dealing cards.

“Let’s establish a mutual trust zone, your apartment, and mine.” Steve agreed.

“This is almost like therapy.” TJ laughed.

“I hope it’s more enjoyable.” Steve shoved himself up from the couch, “What would you like to drink TJ? I’ve got soda, I could make coffee, or there’s ice water.”

“Let’s save coffee for when I’ve kicked your ass and need to dunk these suckers.”

“Are you implying that my cookies will be dunkers? I’ll have you know they’re soft and chewy. They’re perfect.” Steve pulled two water bottles out of the fridge and stalked back to the living room.

He picked up his cards, “You never told me what we were playing.”

“I jumped the gun, I dealt for 5-card draw – we can start over.”

“You cheat?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like I lie.” TJ answered. “You look ridiculous without a beard.”

“Oh really?” Steve turned to look TJ in the eye, “You do too. You should _try_ to grow one. Have you determined the quality of my baking yet? Or do you trust me that they’re worth playing for?”

“I need a sample. Split one to start?” TJ asked. “It’s not a matter of trust, you did _lure me_ into your apartment with promises of cookies.”

Steve let loose a pure, bubbling laugh as he sat back against the couch cushion, “I suppose I should be careful whom I _lure_ into my home.”

“Yes, and under which pretenses.” TJ cocked an eyebrow, before leaning back against the arm of the couch. He watched Steve take a cookie from the top of the pyramid on the plate, and break it in half.

They launched into card-game, talking about neighbor oddities, _**Steve** : _“Mrs. Ludwell with her two fat cats. She’s always shooing them away, and then yammering at them to come to her. I think they’re confused.” _**TJ** :_“one of them gave her a mouse last month, did you hear the yelp she let out, Steve?” _**Steve** : _“No but I heard about it from Mr. Gabriel. He hates those cats.” _**TJ** : _“Josh on the first floor hates Mr. Gabriel.” _**Steve** : _“Really? Why?” _**TJ** :_ “Mr. Gabriel called the police to report a party. It was a birthday party for Josh’s six year old niece.” Steve laughed when TJ told him that piece. “Well, Mr. Gabriel is an interesting sort.”

“You got a girl Steve?” TJ asked.

“That is complicated TJ.” Steve ran his thumb over the edges of his cards, “One of them is my age, literally. The other could have been, could be, I just don’t know. I thought I’d take my friend’s advice and call her, but she lied to me. I don’t know how to process that.”

“I forgot about Ms. Carter. Mom mentioned something. How is she?”

“Frail and failing.” Steve fingered the corner of the top card, distracted from his hand.

“The other one? Was the lie significant? I mean did she lie to you about your baking?” TJ winked, taking advantage of Steve’s distraction.

“It was. Significant. But then it wasn’t. It bothered me, but it was in the line of duty. I know that’s supposed to make a difference…”

“But it’s tough. If she didn’t do it to hurt you or anyone you care about, maybe it’s ok. I mean sometimes, some jobs require a level of… There I go, defending the political aspects of life. I hate politics.”

“What about you TJ? Anyone special?”

“Just you and my sponsor.” TJ grinned. “You’re much more attractive and you bake.”

“We keep keeping these hours, that’s all we’ll get.” Steve laughed. “I’m not paying one bit of attention to this card game.”

“I know. Pay up.”

“Eat the whole thing.” Steve’s laughter softened as he pushed the plate a couple of inches closer to TJ. “Just take your time. Wouldn’t want you to get sick, that wouldn’t be too flattering to my ego.”

“So what has you up late this time?” TJ set his cards down and rested his forearms on his knees, focusing his attention on Steve’s answer.

“Crushing responsibility and inadequacy?”

“Over?”

“The whole Sokovia thing, for one, and what looks like a cold case, that I just can’t close the books on.”

“Then don’t.” TJ said, as if he had any right to say such a thing. “I’m sorry – that’s forward. So you asked about me. Can I confide in you?”

“Yeah, and don’t apologize for giving me advice either.” Steve said, tossing a cookie like a miniature shield, watching it cross the couch to land on TJ’s thigh.

“I like Josh downstairs. I’ve tried to do the ‘convenient meeting’ thing, but I keep freezing up. I’m not a freezing up kind of guy Steve.”

“I don’t have _any advice_ for you TJ.” Steve chuckled. “He’s single and not straight, what’s stopping you? Or is one of those an incorrect assumption?”

“Oh – he’s definitely not straight, and he’s definitely single. I did manage to learn that before I learned I liked him. It kinda grew on me. I mean he’s easy on the eyes, but I just didn’t think he was my type. Now I think I’d like to explore what my type is.”

“What type is that?” Steve asked, both curious and amused.

“Settled. I might have called it ‘boring’ at first, but there’s something about him that’s just not boring.” TJ’s voice turned soft.

“Sounds like you’re opening your mind to new possibilities. Sounds like some kind of secret lesson I should be hearing too, do you think I should call that girl?”

“She was one of the “two” you mentioned when I asked. I think _you think_ you should call her.” TJ said, biting into the cookie. “You’re right – the card game’s a bust. Good thing too, because I have a feeling if your head was in the game, I’d have only had a half of a cookie.”

“I _was_ ahead until you derailed the conversation asking if I had a girl. Sneaky, Hammond.”

“Hey, I had no way of knowing how well that would have worked. You should definitely call that girl.”

“Only if you stop trying to fake a meeting with Josh, and just go knock on his door. Hey, don’t show up empty handed. Maybe take cookies, or cupcakes.”

“I don’t bake.” TJ laughed, before taking a deep swig from the water bottle.

“You know someone who does, and you could learn. If you help me, you could technically say you made them.”


End file.
